Memories in the Fog
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: Amy battles her inner emotions with the return of the Generals of the Silver Millenium. Zoicite, her former love, has been on her mind and with all her intelligence, she can't decide what to do. AmyZoicite. Part 1 of the Senshi Series.


Amy a story written by Sugar ©2001  
  
Hi-ho there! Here I am with my first fic to ever be put on the net. Mind you, not my first work. That story is presently trying to get published, but this right here, is my first piece on the net. I'm not so sure that this is that great, and it may be a little confusing since an entire storyline is missing as background information, but maybe I'll write that later if I get enough feedback! *^_^* Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the show... er, story! Heh heh...  
  
Disclaimer: How many times has one of these been written? I don't own Sailor Moon ::sniffs sadly:: and neither does anyone else except Naoko Takeuchi and everyone associated with HER. I do wish that I owned Darien though... he's YUMMY! Down with dub bashing!  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
  
single *= thought many *= time period change  
  
**************************************************************************** **** And what union can there be between God's temple and idols? For we are the temple of the living God. As God said: "I will live in them and walk among them. I will be their God, and they will be my people." 2 Corinthians 6:16 **************************************************************************** ****  
  
A small hand reached and grasped the ice. The cold vibrated through her like a  
  
familiar friend and she pulled her hand back.  
  
Amy plopped the ice cubes into her glass and then shut the freezer door. Her  
  
mom was gone again, out on an emergency call like always. There was only one light on  
  
in the house, shining dimly from the living room as she moved about in the kitchen.  
  
She sat at the counter alone, thinking of the events of the past few days. The generals  
  
had come back. No, this time they weren't evil, and in fact, the generals they had  
  
encountered before hadn't even been the real generals. These were the true generals  
  
from the Silver Millenium. The generals that she and her friends had been in love with,  
  
and in some instances, engaged to.  
  
She was having one of the hardest times accepting them being back. Lita was also  
  
suffering, but had a different type of pain and couldn't really relate. Mina and Raye  
  
were more comfortable with it and were furthering their relationships with their past  
  
loves much quicker than Amy and Lita were.  
  
Zoicite. The name seemed so strange yet so familiar at the same time. Not long  
  
ago, she had gained her memories back (with the others) from the time of the Silver  
  
Millenium, and she had had a hard time accepting the fact that the generals had been  
  
their lovers. The only Zoicite that she really remembered was the one that was known as  
  
Zoisite (with an "s", not a "c") who had been a female, a minion of the Negaverse, and a  
  
lover of the man formerly known as Malachite, now called Kunzite. For the first time in  
  
her life, Amy, Princess of Mercury, Sailor Mercury, was confused. Her heart of the past  
  
longed to once again see and touch Zoicite, but her heart of the present didn't trust him  
  
yet. It all hurt inside more than anything else that she had ever experienced and she  
  
clutched her glass tightly. She picked it up, with only ice inside, and walked into the  
  
living room, standing in front of the sliding glass doors and watching the rain stream  
  
down the glass and onto the ground. Rivers flowed in the back yard and ended in  
  
puddles in the grass.  
  
Amy Anderson had grown into a beautiful woman of eighteen and was just  
  
starting to get her life together. Her hair was still about the same length, resting the the  
  
top of her neck, and was still a soft powdery blue. Her warm blue eyes never changed,  
  
yet always seemed to hold some type of untold pain. She was taller now, almost five foot  
  
six, and enjoyed wearing clothes other than the school uniforms that she had worn  
  
most of her life.  
  
She had also become more of a social butterfly and not just a bookworm. Her  
  
smile was warm and bright and it came out often when she was happy. She was still a  
  
genius and enjoyed her quiet times of playing chess and reading, but those things had  
  
somehow taken second place in her life now. Everything else seemed so wonderful and  
  
interesting that she didn't get that quiet time often. Boys had started taking more  
  
interest in her, but she still kept away from them. None of them seemed to be what she  
  
was looking for. They weren't... like Zoicite. She shook her head and turned from the  
  
door.  
  
"I'm going crazy! I don't want them to be like Zoicite!" she sighed, falling into a  
  
cushiony armchair. She reached into her glass and pulled out a piece of ice, sucking on  
  
it gently. Amy couldn't help but think that her words from just seconds ago were wrong.  
  
She DID want them to be like Zoicite. Like he USED to be, in a way. A memory from the  
  
past flew into her mind and she couldn't help but go back and live through it again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
It was two days after the Earth generals had arrived. Princess Mercury was a  
  
complete mess. The general known as Zoicite had taken a fancy to her and she knew it.  
  
A pristine white glove tugged at the ends of powdery sky-blue hair for the fifth time in  
  
two minutes as she paced and stared out at the gardens. She had been longing to go and  
  
walk in the gardens this morning, but feared that Zoicite might also have the same idea  
  
since the Moon gardens were known for their beauty, and she was not about to get  
  
caught in the gardens alone with General Zoicite. Legend had it, that on the night the  
  
Moon was full, anyone who was in the garden would fall in love. Of course, the legend  
  
only worked on members of the opposite sex and Amy didn't believe that it was true,  
  
but still, tonight the Moon would be full...  
  
"Oh come on Amy! Get a grip on yourself!" she screamed frustratedly at herself.  
  
"I'll go tonight to prove that it's not true! I'll show stupid LOVE who's in control here!"  
  
"Debating with yourself again fair princess?" a deep voice asked from behind her.  
  
Amy whipped around, her chamber gown swirling around her like a cloud. General  
  
Zoicite stood just inside of the door, holding the handle. "I knocked and nobody  
  
answered, so I let myself in."  
  
"You did no such thing!" she shouted back at him. His eyebrows rose at her  
  
reaction and her heart skipped a beat before she crushed the feeling away. "You are a  
  
very rude man General Zoicite!"  
  
"And you are very afraid Princess Mercury. I merely came here to ask if you  
  
would like to join myself and Princess Mars for lunch and you act like I'm about to  
  
pounce on you," he said very calmly. "If anything, you should be trying to pounce at me.  
  
Every other palace lady that I've known has." His eyes swept over Amy quickly,  
  
noticeably and unashamedly. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him for  
  
such a gesture.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, the other princesses and I are no ordinary 'palace ladies'  
  
Zoicite. Now, if you will leave me alone, I'd like to read my book," she said turning away  
  
from him. A strong hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her back around.  
  
"Be at the dining hall at noon," he whispered softly into her ear. His voice was  
  
not harsh or possessive as she had imagined, but gentle, sweet, and deliciously warm.  
  
She shivered as his warm breath sent her whole being tingling and his strong but gentle  
  
hands caressed hers. He ran a hand up her arm smoothly before turning her face  
  
towards his.  
  
"Zoicite?" she whispered.  
  
"Noon, my princess. Be there at noon," he commanded kindly. Then he turned  
  
and left the room, leaving Amy breathing heavily with a burning pit in her stomach.  
  
Lunch soon came and she did go to the dining hall where she met only Zoicite.  
  
"The Princess of Mars sadly had to decline my invitation at the last minute. It  
  
seems that she had forgotten about a previous promise that she had made to my fellow  
  
general, Jadeite. Looks like it's just going to be you and I," he said grinning. Not quite  
  
sure she like this arrangement, Amy uncertainly took his outstretched arm and he led  
  
her to the table, pulling out a chair for her and then taking the seat next to her.  
  
After the meal, the two just sat with their glasses empty and full of ice, chatting.  
  
Out of habit, Amy took a small piece of ice and started sucking on it. Zoicite watched  
  
her for a time as she seemed to just stare out into space before getting his own piece of  
  
ice and placing it in his mouth. Amy took another piece of ice and put it in her mouth  
  
when Zoicite appeared in the corner of her eye. His dark green eyes just stared at her,  
  
and becoming aware of what she had been doing, took out the hardly melted piece of  
  
ice. Zoicite's eyes lit up at some thought that had come to him and he took her piece of  
  
ice and replaced it with his own. Amy looked at him quizzically as he held hers, before  
  
bringing it to his own lips.  
  
"If I cannot kiss you yet, let your sweet taste still linger on this," he said slowly.  
  
Amy looked down at his piece of ice and stared blankly. "But I'd like you to do the  
  
honors," he finished. She looked up, amazed that he would assume that she'd say yes,  
  
but he was not in his chair. Looking to her right side, she found him just inches from  
  
her face. A bit of humor sparkled in his eyes and she took the challenge.  
  
Gingerly, she once again picked up her ice which had melted quite a bit, and  
  
rubbed it over his tempting lips. Then he carefully opened up his mouth and she felt a  
  
small nip on her fingertips as he took it from her. It took a few moments for it to  
  
dissolve into his mouth and then he took her hand and kissed each finger, suckling  
  
gently and capturing her eyes. He straightened seconds later and took the almost gone  
  
ice cube from her hands and rubbed it over her lips. This was too much for the shy  
  
princess and she closed her eyes, trying to tie down the feelings in her stomach. The  
  
coolness of the ice entered her mouth and a small gasp escaped her lips.  
  
Instantly, his mouth covered hers and her eyes fluttered open. Zoicite had turned  
  
her and now held her by the shoulders, rubbing his thumbs over her bare shoulders.  
  
Her lids grew heavy as he kissed her more, taking the ice from her mouth with his own  
  
and then placing it back, feeling her resistance fading. Deeper he kissed her, exploring  
  
with his mouth, and she couldn't stop him. Instead to her surprise, her arms wrapped  
  
around his neck softly and pulled at his loose ponytail. He pulled her onto his lap,  
  
tugging gently at her lips, breathing heavily as she placed a hand on his chest. She also  
  
breathed in and was again taken in by Zoicite's warmth. A small moan escaped her  
  
throat and he eased his kissing. Amy didn't move. She couldn't. Her eyes remained  
  
closed and her hands lay frozen on Zoicite's chest, balled up and holding the material of  
  
his jacket tightly in her grip.  
  
"Amy..." he growled. "Oh Amy..." His arms tightened around her and slid to her  
  
back. "You're unlike any woman I've ever known. You're incredible," he whispered  
  
against her shoulder, kissing it softly. "You ignored me and brushed me off like a soft  
  
breeze, and I can't help but want you more for that."  
  
"I... I want to say no to you, but I can't. I don't have control anymore, you do,"  
  
she replied in fear.  
  
*She's afraid of me. I never wanted fear!* Zoicite thought as he brushed his lips  
  
over her skin again.  
  
"Then I'll say no for you Mercury. I don't want to do anything that might even  
  
make you feel the smallest bit afraid or powerless against me. I want it to be the other  
  
way around," he said sitting up. Amy finally gathered the strength to open her eyes and  
  
look at him. His eyes were serious and she couldn't quite understand. The man who  
  
had been trying for the past two days to catch her attention, to get her alone, just gave  
  
her control of the situation. He would've had complete power over her, and could have  
  
done as he pleased to her, taken total advantage of the control that she had given him.  
  
But, instead, he had given it back to her. A feeling stirred in her heart and she nodded at  
  
him, smiling lightly before he picked her up and placed her on her feet again.  
  
"Thank you Zoicite," she murmured. He smiled back and took her hand, kissing  
  
it before he bowed and left the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Now that was a hot memory. That had been one of Zoicite's wonderful qualities.  
  
Knowing how far to go, and when to stop. He had good judgement and was an  
  
extrememly bright man, it's just that he could be arrogant and quite a ladies man at  
  
times. Though, he HAD stopped the practice of 'associating' with other palace ladies  
  
after he met Amy, and she bit her lip at that thought. He had been willing to give up  
  
everything for her. Despite her being four years younger than him, he never looked at  
  
her as a child. She was a passionate woman who longed for real love in Zoicite's eyes  
  
and Amy had never forgotten that.  
  
The rain really started to come down now, and was pounding on the roof,  
  
echoing through the empty and soundless house. The ice in her glass had melted now  
  
and she sipped up the water before taking it and placing it in the sink. Her hands held  
  
onto the sink, and her knuckles became white from the grip. As she looked out of the  
  
window above the sink, she could almost see Zoicite's face hovering there, then it  
  
disappeared. She had been seeing his face everywhere since the day that he had come  
  
back. Now she was actually noticing the pain that sat deep in her heart. Nobody was  
  
here to talk to her or distract her, so she could feel every painful beat and hear every  
  
heart-wrenching sob that came from the inside. Feelings flooded into Amy, and she  
  
eased her grip and slipped to the kitchen floor where she curled up, with her arms  
  
wrapped around her legs and chin up on her knees, and cried for the first time in three  
  
years.  
  
The last time she had cried was when she found out that her father had died in a  
  
plane crash on his way to see her for her fifteenth birthday. That had been a very hard  
  
year, but somehow she had managed to get through it. After that, she became more  
  
social because she didn't want as much time alone to be able to think about it. It worked  
  
most of the time, but then there were always the times when her mother was called  
  
away to another country, or to the hospital to perform surgery, or wherever else. Those  
  
were the times when everything was silent, and her heart began to speak. She didn't like  
  
those times.  
  
Heartache seeped into her as she remembered the great love that she had for a  
  
handsome, dashing young man during the Silver Millenium.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A light shower poured down from the sky and Amy watched as it fell softly into  
  
the gardens, hitting the leaves and flowers. She took a deep breath, inhaling the rain  
  
scented air. The light was going quickly and soon the sky had grown dark with the cloak  
  
of night. There was a knock at the door and she turned away from her balcony and  
  
answered it.  
  
"Hey there Mercury!" an exhuberant Serena said. "You ready to go to dinner?"  
  
she asked stepping into the room. Mercury nodded quietly and grabbed a shawl before  
  
following Serena out of the room and closing the door behind them.  
  
"Is something bothering you Mercury?" Serena asked cautiously. "You seem  
  
more quiet than usual," she said placing a hand gently on Amy's.  
  
"I'm fine Serena. It must be the weather."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well you know that if you ever have a problem, you can come to me,  
  
right?" Serena asked. Amy nodded, causing Serena to smile. "Alright then, let's go to  
  
dinner!" Serena said, not quite sure that Amy was telling the truth. They continued  
  
down the hall with Serena's happy chatter filling the corridor.  
  
They reached the dining hall and the two girls sat down together. Amy sat on her  
  
right and Prince Endymion sat to her left, holding her hand lovingly. During the meal,  
  
Amy's eyes never rose from her plate because Zoicite sat exactly opposite of her and she  
  
couldn't look at him. The kiss from earlier had stirred something inside of her that she  
  
hadn't ever felt before. She had decided that she couldn't talk or look at Zoicite until she  
  
had found out what that feeling was. Just before dinner, she glanced at everyone in the  
  
room and saw that only Lita was as miserable as she was.  
  
Mina was chatting with Kunzite and was smiling brightly at him, Raye and  
  
Jadeite would cast each other loving glances when they thought that nobody was  
  
looking, and Serena and Endymion were whispering silently and laughing with stars in  
  
their eyes. Lita sat with her head in her hands two seats down from her, looking like she  
  
was about to cry, Nephrite sat with a scowl on his face just opposite of her, and Amy  
  
was sitting, staring blankly and painfully at her half consumed plate. As soon as she  
  
caught sight of the prince kissing Serena lightly on the cheek, Amy stood up quickly,  
  
excused herself, and hurried from the room. Seconds after she passed the doors, she  
  
broke into a run, tears running down her cheeks. She stopped, panting and crying  
  
against the doors that led outside to the gardens.  
  
"Princess Mercury?" a deep voice called from down the hall. "Princess where are  
  
you?" Amy gasped. It was Zoicite.  
  
Quickly she opened up the doors and slipped outdoors into the gardens, where it  
  
had stopped raining momentarily. As tears continued to fall freely, she made her way  
  
into the center of the garden, having to pass through many doorways made out of plants  
  
of all sorts and walk by the tall seven foot hedges. The garden was really quite like a  
  
maze, modeled after the Labyrinth in the wonderful Earth country of Greece. The open  
  
sky shined down over the garden, and Amy stopped a moment to gaze at the stars. She  
  
then continued on her journey until she reached the spot that she called her own. The  
  
hidden waterfall that no one knew about except herself, Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina.  
  
Tall willow trees surrounded the small pool of crystal water, shading the already dark  
  
areas.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered into the night. Her arms wrapped  
  
tightly around her middle as she walked towards the edge of the pool. After about a  
  
quarter of an hour, one of her hands raised to bring the water up above the surface and  
  
she played with it in front of her, modeling the water and turning the figure into ice. In  
  
a few minutes, she had created a life-size, exact replica of Zoicite and she stood back to  
  
look at it. "What is it about Zoicite that makes me feel like this? I feel warm, scared,  
  
happy, excited, wanted, and cold all at the same time. What is he doing to me?" she  
  
whispered. Amy walked around the statue and noticed that Zoicite had staggering good  
  
looks. He had a strong physique, broad shoulders, long hair, dark green eyes, large  
  
hands, muscular arms and legs, squared jaw... yes it seemed like Zoicite had it all.  
  
Zoicite spotted her from a far off tree and stayed in the shadows as she walked  
  
around the ice statue that she had created. He listened to her words and kept silent,  
  
waiting for the right time to reveal his presence.  
  
"He's so perfect. Strong, handsome, smart- although he doesn't like to show it,  
  
charming, funny... I can't understand what he sees in me. I'm so quiet and shy. I'm not  
  
fond of being social and I read a lot. Parties aren't my favorite things, and I'm not very  
  
pretty," she said looking at the statue again. "But, when I'm around Zoicite, I almost feel  
  
beautiful, and I want to go to parties as long as I'm around him." She stopped. "What  
  
am I saying?! I've only known him a few days. I don't really know anything about him.  
  
He could break my heart like all the others did," she sobbed. This comment brought  
  
Zoicite directly from his spot in the dark and he walked over to Amy slowly. She didn't  
  
notice him and kept crying until a warmth covered her from head to foot and strong  
  
arms encircled her body.  
  
"Mercury... "  
  
"Zoicite?! What are you doing here?" she gasped looking up suddenly. Her eyes  
  
searched his and she found anger residing in his green eyes.  
  
"I would never hurt you Amy. I COULDN'T ever hurt you. I don't know who hurt  
  
you in the past, or what they did, but I swear to you that that will never be me. I'll love  
  
you till the day that I die," he said holding her hands tightly. Amy looked up, studying  
  
him. Her eyes dropped and she fingered the linings on his jacket. A shooting star shot  
  
across the sky; the light glimmering on the surface of the small pool. Amy and Zoicite  
  
turned to the sky just as the clouds opened up and began to let the rain fall once again.  
  
"What did you wish for?" she asked silently as the rain softly fell onto her hair.  
  
"That you would love me as much as I love you and that you would realize that  
  
someday, I want to be your husband and spend the rest of my life with you. I may have  
  
just met you a couple of days ago, but that doesn't erase the feelings in my heart. I've  
  
never felt this way around any other woman and I'm not about to let this feeling go," he  
  
replied. Amy nodded. "What did you wish for?"  
  
"That you would say those words," she said standing on tip-toe and catching his  
  
lips with hers. Zoicite's eyes flew open in surprise before he began to kiss his sweet  
  
princess back in the now pouring rain. Her hands reached around his neck and through  
  
his hair, holding onto the feeling that he was giving her for dear life. Her heated body  
  
melted into his as he pulled her closer underneath the wet sky, and his arms reached  
  
around her, pulling her tightly to his muscular form. As if it was a practiced talent,  
  
Zoicite parted Amy's lips with his own, easing his tongue into her lush, desirable  
  
mouth. Amy let him do as he pleased with her, because she knew that he loved her, and  
  
was willing to someday, spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Together, they made their way to the shelter of one of the large trees and knelt to  
  
the ground in each other's arms. Zoicite pulled away from Amy's soft lips and began to  
  
trail a path of kisses down her neck. Her soft skin underneath his lips made him feel  
  
feverish and a throaty groan escaped his lips. She kept her arms wrapped around his  
  
collar tightly, almost afraid to let go. Zoicite sighed and layed his head on Amy's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking down on him with soft features. In the  
  
dark, Zoicite could see the dim blue light that always encircled his princess and he  
  
smiled.  
  
"Nothing could ever be wrong while I'm in your arms," he whispered back. "I just  
  
think that maybe we should take this a little slower."  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked, leaning back a little.  
  
"I mean, tone down the passion a bit and have an innocent relationship. This is  
  
hard for me to say because I want to do so much with you right now Mercury, but it  
  
needs to be said. I want to have the type of relationship with you that doesn't need  
  
passion to survive... just love. I want to walk through the hallways holding your hand,  
  
make you blush, sit beneath a tree on a warm sunny day and read with you, or just talk  
  
to you. I don't think we could do that if we kept following this road of desire," he  
  
explained quietly. The princess started crying at once and hugged him close.  
  
"Now I know that I can trust you. You were willing to give up that passion so that  
  
we could have a meaningful relationship Zoicite! Nobody has ever done that before,"  
  
she cried on his shoulder. He smiled and held her gently, comforting her.  
  
"It won't be easy, because there may be times when we both get caught up in the  
  
moment, like in the dining hall, but with both of us agreeing on this, we'll make it  
  
through the temptations together," he whispered. She nodded on his shoulder and they  
  
both sat down together underneath the tree, sheltered from the rain. They sat there for a  
  
while, just watching the rain hit the top of the pool and flow in rivers through the  
  
garden.  
  
Amy turned to look at Zoicite happily but found him working hard at something  
  
with his powers. There were about a dozen tiny blue flowers wound together like a  
  
bracelet, and slowly, the stems and leaves were turning to silver while the petals of the  
  
flowers became sapphires. When he finished, he smiled and clasped it onto her small  
  
wrist.  
  
"What's this for?" she asked marveling at the small charm.  
  
"It's my promise to you that I'll love you forever. Don't ever forget that," he  
  
replied placing a small kiss on her cheek. They smiled at each other and spent the rest  
  
of the night underneath that tree, watching the rain pour down.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Amy's eyes shot open. So THAT was why she couldn't get attached to any other  
  
man. Her soul was tied to Zoicite through the promise in that bracelet. Where had it  
  
gone? What had happened to it? Amy concentrated as hard as she could and looked for  
  
where she had lost it.  
  
After a good part of an hour, Amy let go of her memories and gave up.  
  
"Where did it go?" she sighed. She looked down at her open hands and just  
  
stared at them. Now that she noticed it, her wrist seemed bare without that tiny bracelet  
  
wrapped around it. As her hands just sat in her lap, a blue light suddenly appeared and  
  
started swirling just above them. Queen Serenity appeared in front of Amy, causing her  
  
to jump up in surprise.  
  
"Hello Princess Mercury," the queen said happily.  
  
"Qu-Queen Serenity?! What are you doing here?" Amy asked. Serenity smiled  
  
and the blue light stopped swirling and a bracelet appeared in its place. "Where did this  
  
come from? What is it?" she asked staring down at the small piece of jewelry.  
  
"This is the bracelet that Zoicite gave to you in the Silver Millenium, Mercury.  
  
You gave it to me to take care of before you and the other girls went to battle with  
  
Beryl's forces. I think that it's finally time that I gave it back," Serenity said smiling.  
  
Amy picked the bracelet up and held it tightly in her grip. Tears began to run down her  
  
face and she looked back to the queen.  
  
"I've judged him, and I was wrong," Amy said to herself. "Ever since he came  
  
back, I've avoided him and I wouldn't answer his calls or letters. I've got to apologize to  
  
him somehow, got to tell him that I was wrong... " Amy trailed off. Serenity looked down  
  
at her, smiling.  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk Amy? Perhaps you'll think of a way," the queen  
  
replied with a knowing grin.  
  
"Thank you Queen Serenity," Amy shouted, running out the door with a jacket  
  
flying in her grasp behind her. Queen Serenity nodded, smiled, and disappeared from  
  
the house.  
  
Amy yanked the jacket on her body and pulled the hood up over her head and  
  
just ran... ran to wherever her heart may lead her. Not being one to really know how to  
  
follow her heart, Amy soon stood in the middle of a bridge, wondering how she had  
  
gotten that far. She began berating herself for not thinking her actions through, pulling  
  
her jacket tighter around her. A fog settled over the river that the bridge stood over and  
  
soon drifted up and around the bridge and the rest of the city. Her fervent comments to  
  
herself suddenly stilled and she felt something. A safety. A memory. The fog wrapped  
  
around her like a warm blanket, even though it was cold and she could hear a creaking  
  
on the far end of the bridge.  
  
"Amy?" a masculine voice called out. "Is that you?" Amy wheeled and peered into  
  
the fog, accustomed to the fog so much that she was able to see through it.  
  
"Zoicite..." she breathed out, a hand coming to her mouth slowly to cover a gasp.  
  
"You... you did it again!" There was a deep chuckle as the footsteps continued in her  
  
direction.  
  
"It's not just me princess. Whenever you and I are around each other this  
  
happens, especially when we're not getting along. You know that," he said, stepping into  
  
clearer view.  
  
"I know. Zoicite, I... I've been so hard on you. I haven't trusted you and I haven't  
  
trusted my heart. I'm so sorry," she replied dejectedly, lowering her head from his dark  
  
green-eyed gaze. A finger brushed up underneath her chin and lifted slowly, bringing  
  
her eyes back to his.  
  
"Amy, you don't have to say anything. I forgave you every time you ignored a call  
  
or ripped up a letter. I know that I haven't done much to earn your trust back, but I'll  
  
move the mountains themselves to gain it. Just give me a chance, dearest princess," he  
  
whispered, keeping his distance from her to let her decide. Zoicite was shocked to his  
  
bones, to say the least, when his blue-haired love pushed herself into his arms, burying  
  
her face into his chest. Warm waves rolled over him as he felt her lips whisper his name  
  
against his shirt and jacket and he wrapped his arms around her slowly, bringing her  
  
closer to him.  
  
"I have to say this before I let my mind start working again Zoicite," Amy  
  
whispered urgently to him, lifting her face to his. "I love you and I forgive you, totally  
  
and completely. There is nothing in this world that makes me whole like being with you,  
  
even when you had first come back and I wouldn't even admit it to myself. You're my  
  
second half, I love you, and..." she trailed off, suddenly reaching her arms up and  
  
around his neck and pulling him down to her awaiting lips. Not arguing with the  
  
promises that she had just made to him, Zoicite leaned into the kiss and tightened his  
  
hold on Amy as she began to timidly explore his mouth for the first time in more than a  
  
millenium. This was all her, he reasoned. It was her decision and he didn't want to scare  
  
her away, but a man's got to respond when he's being kissed by the world's most  
  
beautiful ice senshi. So, throwing his caution into the fog where everything else lay, he  
  
began playing with Amy gently, placing airy kisses on her face and neck, nuzzling her  
  
while she shivered delightedly and then making his way back to her desperate lips. They  
  
ravaged each other with kisses, tongues greeting in a wild dance of passion and love.  
  
Their grip tightened each other, causing them to part with ragged breath and swollen  
  
lips. Reluctantly, he pried one of his hands from her waist and ran a carressing finger  
  
over her full, swollen lips. She replied with a deep kiss on his finger, leaning against his  
  
chest once again and breathing in his wild scent.  
  
"You found the bracelet," he whispered into her ear, nipping at it playfully. She  
  
closed her eyes and let her head fall back, allowing his lips to travel over her neck. A soft  
  
moan escaped her throat and she looked up at him from her reclined position in his  
  
arms.  
  
"Queen Serenity gave it back to me," she answered quietly, watching the light in  
  
Zoicite's eyes grow brighter.  
  
"You do know what this means, don't you?" he asked, setting her upright and  
  
bringing his forehead down to hers. Her blue eyes took on a look of puzzlement and she  
  
cocked her head.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You're mine forever," he said with a smug smile dawning on his face as he  
  
placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.  
  
"You know what," she said matter-of-factly, "I don't think that I mind."  
  
*** The End! Ta da! What do you think for my first fic on the net? If you want to write, please do! I encourage it whole-heartedly. I'd even appreciate flames to understand what I did wrong so that my next can be better. 


End file.
